Woo Foo
Woo Foo is the trademark fighting style of Yin Yang Yo! History Woo Foo is a fighting style consisting of mystical martial arts and magical techniques. It was designed to combat evil. It's last surviving master, Master Yo had eventually fought the current Night Master and neared becoming the first Woo Foo Master to defeat a Night Master. However, in a last result to survive, the Night Master used the Amnesiulate to whipe the mind of the world, leaving them to forget of Woo Foo's proud history and of the Night Master's existance. Now, nine currently confirmed Woo Foo warriors exist: Master Yo, Yang, Yin, Jobeaux, and Yuck. Proverbs The Ancient Woo Foo Scrolls carry a vast knowledge of proverbs. They can appearantly be summoned in any form through mental and oral summoning line "As it says in the Ancient Woo Foo Scrolls...". It's most famous and well known proverb is "When might and magic work as one, a villain's plan can be undone". Oddly, the scrolls also carry recipes and other Woo Foo cultures. Confirmed Warriors * Wooda and Shooda - The oldest known Woo Foo Masters. * Ti and Chai - The most mentioned Ancient Woo Foo Masters. * Master Yo - The last living Woo Foo Master. * Yin and Yang - The only two living level 2 Woo Foo Knights. * Jobeaux - Woo Foo Knight in a Little Less Training. * Lina - Woo Foo Knight in a Little Less Training. * Dave - Woo Foo Knight in a Little Less Training. * Coop - Woo Foo Knight in a Little Less Training. * Boogeyman - Woo Foo Knight in a Little Less Training. * Yuck- Although evil and not taught by Master Yo, he is still a Woo Foo Knight. Ranks Warriors/Knights A Woo Foo Warrior/Knight carries many ranks and levels. * Woo Foo Knight in Training - Woo Foo Knights are educated in Woo Foo history, proverbs and techniques. This Woo Foo rank gives the knight the choice to train either in Might Style or Magic Style. * Woo Foo Knight In A Little Less Training - Proving themselves worthy, a Woo Foo Knight becomes an advanced student in their edjucation. It's identification is a badge-ribbon. * Level 1 Woo Foo Knight - After gaining a large amount of historical knowledge, great honor and access to both styles of Woo Foo, a knight graduates from education and left to independently develop their skills while still living with their master. It's identification is a black belt. * Level 2 Woo Foo Knight - Though existing, information of this rank is yet to be revealed. *'Level 5 Woo Foo Knight' - Yuck is the only known level 5 Woo Foo knight. Which grants him access to the level 5 woo foo spell Aura Swap and an ability akin to the Adult Diapers of Doom which seems to enhance his size, physical strength and defense considerably. * Woo Foo Master - The highest rank as a Woo Foo Knight, a Woo Foo Master has mastered all techniques and wisdom. They are also given the commitment to train and assist Woo Foo Knights. Their identification is a sash. Skill Levels Woo Foo Knights are first trained in level 1 Woo Foo techniques, such as "Bamboo Weaponry", "Transfoomation", etc. Level 2 Woo Foo Techniques include "Woo Foo Aura", "Paws of Power", "Power Punch", etc. Culture Woo Foo has been used multiply in culture. Cultural speech include "For the love of Foo", "Thank Foo", etc. Other cultures include the food: Foo-Berry Muffins", a website: "Foobay", etc. Category:Other Category:Woo Foo